


Himmelblau

by FuckingBeetlejuice



Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: German, M/M, Marriage, Old Men, bela is verx happy to find out hes gay, underlying homophobia? maybe?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingBeetlejuice/pseuds/FuckingBeetlejuice
Summary: Als der Rentner Herr Felsenheimer den Pfleger Rod fragt, ob er ihm hilft eine Hochzeit zu organisieren, ist dieser schockiert.





	Himmelblau

Als Herr Felsenheimer, Bela, wie er den jungen Pfleger gebeten hatte ihn zu nennen, Rod fragte ob er ihm half eine Hochzeit, seine eigene, zu organisieren, hatte der Altenpfleger ihn angesehen als ob der Rentner gerade im Fieberwahn sprach. “Bitte wie?” Hatte er gefragt, etwas zu laut, sodass sich ein paar andere Pfleger umdrehten. 

Bela hatte ihn milde angelächelt und ihn eindringlich angesehen, als er seine Worte wiederholte. “Bitte hilf mir eine Hochzeit für Farin und mich zu organisieren. Bitte.” Flüsterte er bittend und schaute sich paranoid um. “Nur er und ich, und sie, als Trauzeuge!” Rod hatte sich in dem Moment umgedreht und direkt in die Augen seiner Chefin geschaut, die gerade den Gang betrat. “Okay. Ich machs.” Meinte er entschlossen und nickte Bela zu, bevor er ihn zum Speisesaal brachte. 

Einige Tage später war er von Annette, seiner Kollegin und Krankenschwester im Heim, erwischt wurden, wie er mit dem Standesamt telefonierte. Nachdem er sie, unwillig, eingeweiht hatte, hatte sie ihm auf die Schulter geklopft, ihn mit einem beruhigenden Krankenschwesterlächeln angesehen und gesagt sie wird ihm helfen, auch wenn sie beide ihnen Job verlieren könnten. Dann hatten sie abgemacht, das Annette das Fest im Heim organisiert und den zweiten Trauzeugen macht. 

Als Rod Herr Felsenheimer davon erzählte, strahlte dieser über sein faltiges Gesicht. Danach informierte er den alten Herren über das Datum und sie schmiedeten einen Plan, wie sie für diese Zeit das Altenheim verlassen würden, wie sie den Aufbau für das spätere Fest organisieren würden. Rod rief Annette daher an und sie kam zu den beiden Männern in den “Besprechungsraum”: Belas Zimmer. Die drei Verschwörer befanden es für am besten, andere Heimbewohner mit einzubeziehen, und die Mensaarbeiter. 

Schließlich war der große Tag gekommen: Der Standesamttermin war für zehn Uhr morgens angesetzt und vom Altenheim bis dort hin mussten sie mindestens eine halbe Stunde fahren, also weckten Annette und Rod die beiden Heiratenden in aller herrgottsfrühe. Bela sprang geradezu aus dem Bett und beeilte sich, so schnell wie möglich in seinen alten Hochzeitsanzug zu schlüpfen. Er hatte vor etlichen Jahren seine nun verstorbene Frau geheiratet und den Anzug aufgehoben. Er war sich sicher, das sie ihn von wo auch immer sie nun war, fröhlich anlächelte und sich für ihn freute. Aber jetzt war er dabei, die Liebe seines Lebens zu heiraten. 

Für Bela war es ein kleiner Schock gewesen, als er mitbekam, dass er schwul war. Es nahm ihm allerdings auch einige Sorgen, erklärte eine Menge. Warum er seine Frau immer nur als sehr gute Freundin wahrnahm, warum er Frauen nie attraktiv fand, warum er eigentlich nie heiraten wollte, warum er sich immer so.. nicht zugehörig gefühlt hatte. An diesem Tag hatte er ein langes Gespräch mit Farin, ein Spitzname, der er ihm gegeben hatte, geführt. Farin war der Mann, mit dem er sich auf einer ganz anderen Ebene verbunden fühlte und dann wusste er endlich warum. Er hatte sich in den hochgewachsenen, hageren Mann mit lachfaltigem Gesicht verliebt. Bela hatte nicht erwartet, dass er jetzt, mit fast 80 Jahren, doch noch die Schmetterlinge im Bauch haben würde, wenn er an Farin, sein weltlicher Name war Jan, dachte. Er konnte stundenlang dasitzen, gegenüber in einem Sessel von ihm und ihn ansehen. Farin würde dann lachen, ein rauchiges, gänsehauterzeugendes Lachen, das Belas Schmetterlinge zum Flattern brachte und Belas faltige Hand mit seiner eigenen, viel größeren Hand umschließen. 

Annette und Rod hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet und so saßen sie kurz nach um neun zu viert in Annettes Toyota, Rod auf dem Beifahrersitz, Bela und Farin auf den Rücksitzen. Bela konnte seine Augen nicht von Farin nehmen, er sah wundervoll auf in seinem Sonntagsanzug. Anscheinend war er nie wirklich weniger hager gewesen und so passte der Anzug ihm noch perfekt, er hatte sich sogar eine Rose in die Brusttasche gesteckt und sein weißes Haar, wohl mit Annettes Hilfe, etwas aufgepimpt. 

 

“Sie sind die Großväter des nächsten Paares?” Fragte die etwas gehetzte Angestellte, ohne von ihren Papieren aufzusehen. Rod schüttelte den Kopf. “Das ist das nächste Paar, wir haben einen Termin für zehn Uhr.” Sie schaute auf, runzelte die Stirn und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. “Raum vier. Frau Haak wird sie erwarten.” Murmelte sie und eilte weiter. Bela drückte Farins Hand und schaute zu ihm hoch. Farin grinste zurück und murmelte etwas über die ungestüme Jugend, obwohl er nur ein Jahr älter war als Bela. 

Die eigentliche Zeremonie verlief zügig und ohne Probleme, Farins Stimme versagte ein bisschen bei seinem Ja-Wort und alle weinten ein bisschen, Annette hatte glücklicherweise an Taschentücher gedacht, und Bela versagten die Knie, als er Farin küssen durfte. Er fühlte sich.. erleichtert. Es fühlte sich richtig an, als hätten sie immer zusammengehört. Als hätte sich endlich jede Frage, die er je hatte, geklärt. 

Bela hatte seine zweite Hälfte gefunden, sein Gegenstück, die Liebe seines Lebens.


End file.
